Tomorrow
by mahoukiyoraka
Summary: A song fic about Amy to Tomorrow by Lillix. Amy's feeling pretty lonely and wants to see Sonic. Amy's POV. Sonamy


Tomorrow

_Tomorrow's just another day,_

_Another way to spend my day_

_All by myself._

As I look out of the window of my apartment, all I can think about it tomorrow.

Tomorrow's another day for Sonic to forget about me. The rain pitter-patters against the window and it reminds me of how I feel. I pull out my magazine and turn on the TV.

_Staring at the TV screen_

_Flipping through my magazine_

_Everything is unclear… I need you here._

_Do do do…_

Nothing new on TV. Sonic saved the day… again. My eyes fill up with tears as I see that Sonic is running into Tails' house instead of mine. I run to the phone, misty-eyed, and dial Tails' number. Tails answers and I ask for Sonic, but he tells me he left. I want to scream, I really do, but I just hang up.

_And I wake up, put on my makeup!_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's home_

_I need to break out, get me some takeout!_

_Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud_

_That I'll be okay, I'll be okay_

I turn the TV off and walk out my apartment. It's still raining, but I don't care. The rain pours down on me; I'm soaked.

_Walking down this winding road_

_Rainy days are all I know_

_I have hit the ground_

I lay down in the wet grass in the middle of Station Square. Looking to the gray, rainy sky I think. Not sure what I'm thinking about, though, there's too much on my mind.

_Staring up into the sky_

_Counting all the reasons why_

_My mind is spinning around_

_I need to breathe_

_Do do do…_

My mind's all a jumble, and the rain is making me think more. It's slowing down and I see people coming out of the nearby buildings and shops. I can't help but ignore them.

_So I wake up, put on my makeup!_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's home_

_And I need to break out, get me some takeout!_

_Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud_

_That I'll be okay_

I stand up and walk around a little. I scream, I cry, I run. I run to the train station and ride the train to the Mystic Ruins. Everything is still bothering me. I slowly walk over to the water and stare at my reflection.

_Get up from off the floor_

_I just can't take no more_

_Leaving it all behind 'cause yesterday's gone!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Wrapping my arms around myself, I walk around the outside edge of the water. My reflection is like my mind, all a jumble. I can't look at the water; it's reminding me of my blue hero. I run up to Tails' house, I see a blue blur and sigh. After knocking on the door and hearing that Sonic is gone, I run away screaming.

_And I wake up, put on my makeup!_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's home_

_And I need to break out, get me some takeout!_

_Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud_

The blur I saw a few minutes ago is heading towards a chao garden. I decide to follow his path and go into the garden too. Looking around slowly, I can't find him. So I wait.

_And I wake up, put on my makeup!_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's home_

_And I need to break out, get me some takeout!_

_Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud_

Now I see him, picking flowers. Most of them he just looks at and nods. As I watch him pick a rose, he smells it and closes his eyes and I can tell he's happy. Sonic hasn't seemed to notice me… yet.

_I need to break out!_

_It's alright!_

_It's okay!_

_Okay, alright, OKAY!_

_Oh yeah._

I walk up to him, silently. He doesn't know I'm there, but when I tap him on the shoulder, he turns around. Sonic smiles slightly and blushes a little. He must be embarrassed that I caught him picking flowers. I feel a little awkward. Sonic takes a step closer to me and hands me the flowers he got. He says nothing to me and just runs away in a blur.

_We'll be alright…_

_Tomorrow's just another day; another way to spend my day…_

__

Author notes: This is the first of a series of song fics that Fiona and I will be doing. We need suggestions for songs of the other characters. We might have one for Rouge and one for Shadow, but we still need to get the lyrics. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!


End file.
